This application claims the priority of German Patent Document No. 199 26 861.4, filed Jun. 12, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a process for producing an elongated closed duct within a hollow space of a vehicle body and to an arrangement for implementing this process. Preferred embodiment invoke closed ducts in the form of the tube-shaped guiding elements made of plastic.
From German Patent Document DE 84 27 918 U1, an elongated closed duct is known within a hollow space of the vehicle body, the hollow space of the vehicle body being composed of at least two vehicle body parts and the duct being formed by a tube-shaped closed guiding element made of plastic.
In the case of this arrangement, the body shell with the hollow space of the vehicle body is produced first; then the body shell passes through the complete painting process; and subsequently, the elongated tube-shaped guiding element is inserted from the rearward open end area of the hollow space of the vehicle body and is connected on both ends with adjoining components. The forward end of the tube-shaped guiding element is fitted onto a vehicle-body-fixed connection piece of a vehicle body part and is connected by additional connection devices with the connection piece.
It is an object of the invention to form an elongated closed duct within a hollow space of the vehicle body, which duct is formed by a tube-shaped guiding element made of plastic, in which case the end areas of the guiding element can be sealingly connected without additional connection devices in a simple manner to adjoining vehicle body parts.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by utilizing a process for producing an elongated closed duct within a hollow space of a vehicle body, the hollow space of the vehicle body being composed of at least two vehicle body parts, and the duct being formed by a tube-shaped guiding element made of plastic,
said process comprising:
providing both ends of the guiding element with exterior surrounding flanges, arranging respective surrounding foam seals between the flanges and the vehicle body parts, said foam seals being formed of material which swells up during heating in a predetermined temperature range and,
conducting a painting process including drying in a drying oven at the predetermined temperature range to thereby cause swelling of the foam seals to form a tight connection between the vehicle body parts and the closed duct guiding element.
Principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, as the result of the swelling-up of the foam seals provided at the end side on the guiding element during the painting process of the vehicle body, a tight connection is ensured of the duct with the surrounding air space within the hollow space of the vehicle body, and that no additional connection devices are required between the ends of the tubeshaped guiding element and the adjoining vehicle body parts.
A duct which is partitioned off in such a manner can be used for feeding air to a cooler situated behind it, as a cable duct or for carrying a liquid medium. Locally molded-on lugs on the guiding element can be fastened in a simple manner by means of a screwed connection to adjacent vehicle body parts, whereby the guiding element is correctly positioned. As the result of the tight partitioning-off of the duct, the air space surrounding the guiding element inside the hollow space of the vehicle body can be used, for example, for the air removal ventilation of the interior of the vehicle occupant compartment.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.